


Some Day My Prince Will Come

by whitechimes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Costume Kink, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Prince Charming - Freeform, Snow White - Freeform, some mentions of ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitechimes/pseuds/whitechimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt: Everyone thinks we came to this party as a couple because our costumes match what’s your name AU</p><p>or</p><p>Snow White and Prince Charming meet at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Day My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuppaTease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppaTease/gifts).



> Hi! So, this is my first fic ever, so I'm quite nervous to post this and am convinced this whole thing is terrible. Hopefully somebody will find this enjoyable. And yes, I am 5 million years late in posting this, I know, But I love Halloween and wished it lasted all year, so maybe you do too? 
> 
> This is a gift to my lovely friend S. We wanted to challenge ourselves to write our very first fics, so here it is.
> 
> This was only halfway beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Many, many thanks goes to haydolce (haydolce.tumblr.com) and Eva (happilou-y.tumblr.com) for looking part of this over for me. I do not own anything, this is all fiction. 
> 
> Enjoy!

For a Halloween in Manchester, it was unseasonably warm. That meant that for Niall's annual party, there was the added excitement of being bigger than ever, with even skimpier, raunchier costumes. That also meant that Louis was greatly reconsidering his outfit.

"Zayn, it's gonna be hot as balls in this thing." Louis started for the second time that day.

"Not my problem, mate." Zayn replied, with barely a look over his shoulder whilst making their tea in their shared kitchenette.

"I'm gonna look like a virgin nun." Louis moaned, throwing his head back to look at the slightly dingy ceiling. 

"Shoulda thought of that beforehand. Besides, you have the easiest chat up line. 'Hey stud, let me be your Prince Charming. We can ride off together all night long.” Zayn finished in a floozy accent.

"Piss off, you're not helping." Louis giggled into the back of his hand, where he was sat at their two person bar counter.

"Fine.” the raven haired man snapped exasperatedly, dropping the spoon he was holding onto the counter. “But seriously, you look wicked in that costume, cape and all. Consider it a competition with yourself to see how fast you can get out of that thing and shagging some fit bloke in a dark room." he finished on an exhale, returning to grab his spoon.

"Now you're speaking my language, Malik." giving the faux marbled surface a quick slap.

"Yeah, thought that might do the trick." Zayn retorted, rolling his eyes, unbeknownst to Louis.

"See, this is why you're my best mate." Louis answered, sliding off of his stool to walk and wrap his arms around Zayn's waist and nuzzling his face in between Zayn's shoulder blades. In return, Zayn huffed at the contact, having grown use to Louis' affectionate ways a long time ago.

After a beat, Louis unwrapped his arms and grabbed his mug before returning to his seat.

"Don't think I need to warn you that if I don't get off tonight, I'm gonna be a miserable bastard for the rest of the year." Louis stated flippantly, as if Zayn was oblivious to Louis’ orgasm deprived moods. Which, he most certainly was not.

Zayn turned to face him, his own cuppa in hand. "Oh, I'm already well aware of that fact. That's why I've had Niall invite everybody and their nan to this thing."

"Good. Also ew. Don't want to worry about somebody's nan having a go at my arse." Louis finished through a wrinkled nose.

"Get over yourself, Tommo. They'd have to be able to find it, first." Zayn replied through a smirk.

"Excuse me? Are you implying I have no arse? Because you and I both know that's a lie." Louis huffed in between sips of his tea.

Zayn took his own sip of tea, smirk still firmly in place. "Of course. But it's always fun to get a reaction out of you.  

"Oh piss off, you prick." Louis groaned, seemingly wrapping up their discussion.

"Go take a nap, Lou. You need to be well rested for all of the shagging you'll be getting tonight!"

"Thanks for that, bro." Louis threw over his shoulder, already making his way to his bed.

\---

Louis awoke begrudgingly, taking a few moments to breathe in his pillow before the excitement of the upcoming night became too much to ignore and made his way to the shower. He indulged in using more product than usual to lather up his hair and wash down his soft, lean body, taking extra care on the parts that mattered, or so he hoped. Once done, he toweled off his skin before moving on to his hair, giving it a few drying rubs until it was no longer soaking and returned the towel to his waist to quickly secure it in place. Louis returned to his room to grab the pair of white briefs he had set aside for tonight. He quickly pulled them on and made his way to the kitchen, knowing Zayn had left awhile ago to go help his boyfriend decorate for his party. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal, Louis quickly ate while checking his phone, and then placed his bowl in the sink.

Returning to his room yet again, Louis began the process of getting into his costume. He started with the white socks and matching cropped trousers, before moving on to a white shirt with billowing sleeves. Next was a blue tunic, the golden hem barely grazing his bum. Afterwards came the belt. Nothing fancy, just something he had sourced at the local charity shop. To pull the look off, he slipped into brown calf high boots, also found at the charity shop. But what really sealed the deal was the luscious maroon velvet cape, lined in white fake fur, secured by a thick string tied around his neck. Despite complaining about his costume earlier, Louis was actually really excited to go out and show off the garment, leftover from an old play of his.

Satisfied that his outfit was in place, Louis walked into the shared bathroom to begin styling his hair. Despite thinking about how to style his hair for days now, it still took him a solid 15 minutes to perfect his desired look, the look being the sides brushed back and the fringe softly styled into a small quiff. For a little extra oomph, Louis grabbed his special stash of concealer and added a dab underneath each eye and gently blended away the purplish hue with the rest of his skin. Deeming everything to be complete, the now dashing prince sent off a text to Liam, his fellow footie teammate and ride for the night, to let him know he was ready to go.

Ten minutes later, and they were off and ready to make their appearance. The thing with Niall's big bashes is that there was never a shortage of characters. That's what happens when you're so friendly and likeable. Louis wasn't worried about the quantity of people that would be there and Louis could choose from, it was more like he was concerned about the quality. You just could never really know at a Niall party.

Removing himself from Liam's car, Louis approached Niall's front door with nervous excitement. The smell of weed that assaulted his senses as he opened the door was an indicator that Zayn and Niall had already started their own private party.  "You better fucking have some of that left!" Louis shouted as he entered the room. He strode in with his cloak flowing behind to the sight of Zayn sitting on a loveseat with Niall in his lap, the rest of the group spread out on the floor. Stan stood to greet Louis while Oli started to roll a blunt for the prince.

By the time their small group had smoked their way through their stash, guests had started to trickle in and Niall was forced to assume his duties as host and bartender. Dressed as an extra member of KISS and Zayn as Captain Jack Sparrow, they certainly made for an interesting pair. On the other side of the room, Liam took up his position as resident DJ, dressed as Batman, no less. That left Louis nursing beers with Stan and Oli, dressed as Mario and Luigi, in the back garden until enough people showed up to pick up a game of tipsy football. Once enough people had gathered outside, the game commenced, but not before Zayn downed a shot and nudged Louis in ribs, mumbling something about a "pretty little thing waiting for him inside." Chalking it up to Zayn's earlier weed consumption, Louis laughed the comment off, discarded his cloak on an empty chair, and kicked off the game.

Not surprisingly, the game lasted only a few minutes, everybody feigning exhaustion under the unwelcome heat. At that point, the crowd inside Niall's house had grown considerably and Louis set himself on the task of grabbing his second beer. Retying his cape, he made his way inside. As he was shuffling through the crowd, he rubbed shoulders with Perrie, Niall's neighbour who had joined their group for drinks on occasion. A quick once-over at Louis' attire and she was giggling into her plastic cup.

"Now, love," Louis sasses, "is that a way to treat a prince, hmm?"

Kicking on the dramatics, Perrie replied with a flourish of her hands. "Forgive me, terribly sorry. I just wasn't aware Your Highness had brought a date."

"Not quite sure what you're on about, love," Louis started with a raise of his eyebrow, "perhaps Catwoman has had one too many White Russians?"

"That's a _Miss_ Catwoman to you. And no, she hasn't. I'm just saying that I saw your true love earlier."

"Whatever you say, babe." Louis finished with an eyeroll, and which Perrie retaliated with a flick of her tail.

"Good seeing you, Louis!"

By the time Louis grabbed his drink from Niall, the party was in full swing. Every room was occupied with bodies either engaged in an intense game of beer pong or singing and dancing to the latest Marina and the Diamonds record. Spotting Stan at the centre of the dancing, Louis squeezed his way through to join him. As soon as he arrived, Stan threw his arm over Louis' shoulders and got him to quickly join in on the jumping and hip swaying the group was trying to pass off as dancing. As the track changed, Stan drew Louis in so he could shout into his ear. "Have you seen Mr. Snow White yet?"

"What?" Louis yelled, struggling to pay attention to Stan and keep himself upright against the swell of people at the same time.

"There's a leggy brunette here dressed as Snow White, and he is totally your type. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys came together. It's kinda stupid how well your costumes match up."

Louis threw back a laugh before replying. "Thanks for the tip, Stanley. I'll be sure to keep me eyes peeled."  

"Just fulfilling my best mate duties, as you do." He finished with a tilt of his plastic cup.

Louis returned the gesture. "I'll make sure your efforts won't go wasted. Cheers. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a wee."

Stanley turned and started to walk away. "Don't have too much fun!" He threw over his shoulder.

Louis turned as well with a flourish of his cloak. "Do you even know me at all?"

\---

Making his way to the toilet, Louis stood waiting outside the locked door, quickly followed by a guy in a toga and a sexy astronaut. A minute passed, the door opened, and suddenly Louis felt his body tilting backwards by the weight of whoever had exited the bathroom and carelessly walked straight into Louis. _Bloody hell._

"Oops!" the deep silky voice belonging to the body said, as two hands reached out and grabbed onto Louis' biceps, quickly returning Louis to an upright position and subsequently dropping their arms.

"...Hi" Louis replied, still processing what just happened. His gaze then focused in on the boy's face that was stood in front of him. Immediately, Louis noticed the boy's smile. It was simply captivating. Large, straight and white, framed with a pair of wide but thin pinkish-red lips, it was a smile one could get lost in, and Louis was aware that he was struggling. Forcing his eyes to move elsewhere, Louis tilted his gaze upwards and was met with the most piercing, translucent green eyes he had ever encountered. By this point, Louis came to the conclusion that this was the most beautiful, engaging face he had ever seen, and he was determined to keep looking at it for the rest of the party.  

“Hey mate, again, I’m really sorry. At least the loo is free now?”

_Prick._

Blinking back to reality, Louis fought back a snort.

“Right, no, yeah, it’s all good.” Louis furrowed his brow. “You’re Snow White.” Louis felt his entire demeanor change.

Drinking in his [attire](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/9753/1-1/teen-snow-white-costume.jpg), Louis appreciated the way the rich blue material hugged the boy’s chest, cut low enough to show off the boy’s pale cleavage. His torso continued for ages, until it reached his hips and the fabric flared out into a flirty skirt, a slit in the front revealing a pop of yellow and finishing in a frilly white underskirt. But that wasn't enough, apparently. Because combined with the costume were a pair of sheer white stockings and matching whiter garters that attached to who knows what, Louis could only imagine. The real winner, however, was when Louis looked back up and admired the whole of the boy’s face. Framing his face was a head of shoulder length wavy hair, part of which was styled into a [braided headband](http://hairstylesweekly.com/images/2013/09/Delta-Goodrem.jpg) with a [golden flower crown](http://www.nastygal.com/product/gold-my-breath-flower-crown) perched on top, picking up on the golden piping on the outfit and the golden undertones in the boy’s eyes. Louis concluded that the boy was sent here to wreck him, basically. 

“Am I?” the boy answered, with a glance down at himself. “Oh my God, I am!” he finished with a shit eating grin, two fucking dimples included.

_Jesus Christ, what the fuck is happening._

“And I’m Prince Charming. You must be the leggy brunette my mates keep mentioning to me.” Louis said, hoping to keep his satisfaction to a minimum.

_They did not prepare me enough for this._

“Is that right? I might’ve heard a word or two about you, as well.”

_Yes, good, I approve._

“Well this is all very fascinating, Snow White. I’d love to continue our chit chat, but I really do need to have a wee.”

“My name’s Harry.”

_That's...super._

“Okay, Harry. My point still remains.”

“Of course, as you wish. Enjoy your throne!” Harry finished with a smirk. Wow, you are relentless.

Louis gave a chuckle. “Thanks."

_Well fucking done, Tommo._

\---

Drying his hands off on the provided flannel, Louis opened the bathroom door to the sight of Harry leaning against the opposite wall, bent over readjusting the tops of his stockings. At the gush of wind caused by the opening of the door, he looked up and greeted Louis with a devilish smirk.

“You never gave me your name before you took off to have your royal wee.”

_...Seriously?_

“Well excuse me, princess, how terribly rude of me. How about you dance with me first and then you can have my name.”

“Sounds like I don’t have much of a choice.”

_You know that's right._

As the opening notes of Britney’s “Gimme More” started to play, Louis replied, “That’s exactly right. Good, you’re learning quickly. Now let’s go, I love this song. 

Grasping Harry’s hand, Louis led them towards the middle of the dance floor before turning around and lining his arse right against Harry’s groin. He quickly began to rock his hips from side to side in time to the song, clutching the hem of Harry’s skirt to pull him forward while simultaneously pushing his arse back to add pressure against Harry’s groin. Harry slipped his long toned arms around the middle of Louis’ chest, anchoring him there. At the same time, Louis' heart began to skip around his ribcage. 

_I am so fucked._

As the song reached the chorus, Louis switched to figure eights, sliding his hands up across the stockings covering Harry's tempting thighs and then lifting them to his hair, grasping a handful of curls in each palm and giving them a secure tug. Harry's hips bucked involuntarily in response, at the same time his grip on Louis' hips tightened. Harry took it as an invitation to tilt his head to the side, angling his chin down so his lips were lined up with Louis’ right ear to sing along to the chorus, using his rumbly baritone voice to exaggerate each “more”. He also licked a stripe behind Louis' ear before immediately blowing cool air on the spot, Harry's hold dropping lower on the boy's waist, officially entering the danger zone. It was Louis' turn to have his hips buck up, desperately searching for the friction that was so nearby. Harry removed his right hand from Louis' waist, only to shift his cloak away and cram it between their bodies, replacing it on Louis' arse cheek while still keeping rhythm. He then began to squeeze and massage the round flesh, his strokes initially soft and gentle, but quickly heating up into wide, deep strokes. As he did so, he used his left arm to trap Louis into place, compressing him from both sides, his breath heavy on his neck. Louis felt like he was being engulfed by a fireball, his senses overwhelmed by all things Harry. It was too much all at once, and Louis became aware of the patch of wetness growing in his pants. 

By the time the song transitioned to the next track, both boys were breathing heavier than before. Forcing themselves to peel away from each other, Harry motioned towards the back door while simultaneously murmuring “Fresh air?” , with Louis nodding and guiding them both out from the crowd. 

Once they stepped through the back door, Harry turned to face Louis. “I don’t know about you, Sir Charming, but that felt sufficient enough, right?” 

“Sufficient?" Louis scoffed. "What the hell, Harry. I swiveled my arse off for you. I’d say that’s more than ‘sufficient', don’t ya think?.”

“I thought that might get a rise out of you. Now may I have your name now, please? I don’t want to resort to referring you as Eugene with the Delicatable Arse after I leave tonight, so. Unless your name really is Eugene, in which case, my apologies. Eugene is a lovely name.” 

_Eugene?!_

“First of all, who said you were leaving tonight? All of the vampires and zombies are out, that would be reckless. Secondly, since you asked so nicely and shamelessly complimented me at the same time, Eugene won’t be necessary. I’d much prefer Louis, thank you.”

“Louis.” Harry repeated, allowing the name to settle in his mouth for a moment before offering Louis a pleased smile.

Outside on the outdoor seating area were a few scattered chairs surrounding a frosted glass table, with a pumpkin shaped bowl full of sweets placed in the centre. The bowl caught Harry’s eye. He sought out Louis’ eye contact and then made a gesture towards the bowl, Louis’ gaze turning mischievous before lunging forward to grab a heaping helping in each hand. Harry followed suit, taking a more modest portion before making his way over to the edge of the back garden, where a row of hedges separated the house from the lawn.

Taking a seat on his own patch of grass, Harry kicked his black ballet flats off, allowing his feet to breathe for the time being. Louis joined him, but opted to use his cloak as a blanket, laying down with his pile of candy next to him before stretching to his full length, his back slightly arching off the ground. He dared to sneak a glance to Harry, who was not so subtly staring.

Deeming himself to be satisfied, Louis proceeded to ask, “So Harry, are you having a good time tonight?”

“Yeah, so far. Niall wasn’t kidding when he said anybody and everybody came to this. I thought he was full of shit.” he finished on a dry chuckle.

“Leave it up to King Niall to befriend every human and animal he meets. In my opinion, though, I think everybody comes to secretly check out Zayn. How do you know Niall, anyways?”

“Mmm, a valid reason. Don’t blame `em. Niall’s my colleague down at the bakery in town. I started working there a few weeks ago.”

“Interesting, Niall never mentioned hiring a new guy." Louis popped another candy into his mouth. "I’m the reason Niall and Zayn met.”

“I kinda put two and two together back there. He’s maybe told the story one or four times.”

And so the conversation continued, an easy rhythm going between them, with Louis managing to finish three pieces of candy every time Harry answered a question, or six pieces if he was lucky and Harry got involved in telling a pointless story, which fortunately, or unfortunately, happened often, yet somehow didn’t deter Louis from becoming more and more endeared. He even took a chance to swipe one of Harry’s pieces, and when he noticed Harry wasn’t putting up much of a fight, he continued for the duration of their chat. At one point, Harry laid down as well, focusing his gaze on the few stars that managed to cut through the Manchester sky. 

By the time the grass started to seep through their clothes, well over an hour had passed. Giving his back a pop, Harry lifted himself upright before extending a hand to Louis, who was still on the ground and scratching his tummy through the fabric of his tunic. Rolling onto his side and then into a sitting position, Louis accepted the hand. It was then that Louis truly noticied the size difference, Harry’s hand engulfing Louis’ slighter hand, which subsequently sent an aroused shiver down his spine. 

Once upright, they made a move to head back inside, Louis grabbing a few more pieces of candy before stepping through the door. Louis felt like he was buzzing, whether it be from the candy or just the effect Harry's presence had on him, he wasn't sure, although he could make an educated guess. All he knew is that he could get addicted to it, if he wasn't already. Harry was unlike anything else Louis had ever experienced. On a surface level, his facial features all came together to form such a bewitching face. In theory, his sharp hairline, thick nose and wide mouth should not all belong on the same face. But credit should be given where credit is due, because Mother Nature knew exactly what She was doing when she created Harry. Besides, that wasn't what kept Louis engaged, at least not all of it, he thought. It was the way he listened to Louis speak, completely immersed, like every word mattered to him. And the thoughtful way he would respond, like he weighed every word in his mind to make sure his sincerity was being conveyed. For Louis, having that kind of attention and support wasn't boosting his supposed selfishness, it was a warmth and comfort unlike anything else he had experienced with the men in his life. Perhaps Harry was that way with everybody. It wouldn't surprise Louis if he was. Or maybe Harry put even more effort into Louis. 

It could be that Louis was indulging in too much wishful thinking. 

All that remained were the facts: he found a pretty boy at a party who was keen to spend the rest of the evening with him, and damn if Louis was going to let that slip by.

\---

"Anybody ever tell you you look like Frankie from The Saturdays?" Harry started, once they each grabbed a fresh beer and somehow settled on the foot of the stairs.

"That's a new one." Louis cracked his knuckles unconsciously. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing?" Louis finished inquisitively.

"Don't worry, you're way fitter than her." Harry said as he looked over to Louis. "Although I wouldn't mind watching that sex tape." He threw in a wiggle of his eyebrows for good measure.

Louis sputtered as he began to take a sip of his drink. "I...honestly have no idea how to respond to that, Harold. And lemme tell ya, that is quite a feat, me being speechless." 

_And yet I am somehow turned on. Lord almighty._

Harry gave a shrug. "It's true though. I wouldn't completely rule it out. And _Harold_ , really?"

"You called me Eugene back there. It seemed totally valid and justifiable. Eugene is way worse than Harold."

_And I'm still trying to recover from the thought of you picturing me in a sex tape._

"Pfft, whatever. I reckon you can sing like Frankie."

"That may be a possibility, but you won't find out until the end of the second date." Louis replied with a teasing intonation to his voice.

_And then some._

"Is that so? And what about our first date?" He ended with a small smile on his face before he lifted his index finger to his mouth and began to nibble on the flesh on the second knuckle.

"Well we've already gone clubbing and I wined and dined you with candy and Niall's booze. I think that's a solid first date, don't you? We're even in fancy dress and everything."

"I suppose you make a solid case, surprisingly enough." Harry ended with a wink.

"Of course I do. I always do, I'll have you know." Louis huffed indignantly. 

"That does seem to be a recurring theme throughout the evening. Is there anything that you don't get your way, Your Highness?" Harry asked, his full attention even more intense.

"Well I haven't gotten you naked, which is a real shame."

_A real crying shame._

Louis felt Harry's gaze grow dark and heated on his face.

"Do you know what I like to do with pretty princes with mesmerizing eyes and gorgeous cloaks?"

Louis raised an eyebrow.

_Enlighten me._

Harry leaned in so he was right next to Louis' ear.

"Fuck them."

Louis felt his back straighten as he whipped his head around to meet Harry's face, just as Harry was leaning back. Harry had his face schooled into a serious expression unlike anything Louis had witnessed for the entire night. It was so foreign to his face in Louis' mind that it was equal parts intimidating and ridiculous, as impossible as it seemed.

Louis studied his face once more, Harry's palpable desire still present, before making a decision. Clutching his hand, he pulled them both up and started leading Harry up the stairs.

\---

Once they secured the last room in the hallway, Louis shoved Harry up against the wall next to the door. Searching his face for any sign of discomfort and not finding any, Louis took it as his cue. Placing one hand on Harry's left cheek and the other on the small of his back, Louis drew himself into Harry's body and presence, breathing in his scent and calming demeanor, before pushing up slightly on his toes to reach Harry's lips. Louis felt Harry's smile start to grow, and was almost helpless to control his own. But Harry then threw his right arm around Louis' neck and widen his stance, Louis softly moaning in reply while mentally uttering obscenities. Breaking apart for a quick intake of air, the resulting kiss was more sensual than before. Louis sought out the slight opening of Harry's lips, and was met with no resistance. Harry's stance went pliant at the sensation of Louis alternating between licking into his mouth and nibbling on his flushed bottom lip. The harder Louis continued to bite, the more shallow Harry's breaths developed and the more urgent the tugging on the back of Louis' hair became. In other words, he felt engulfed in flames. But not the kind of flames you'd find at a bonfire. No, more like the kind you'd find after you had been curled up in a chair all evening reading a book. The kind that felt like home, where you could easily continue to build it up hour after hour, but you always felt guilty extinguishing by the end. That's how Louis made him feel, and it was unlike anything he had experienced before. It was a feeling he could get addicted to, if he wasn't already.

Caught up in his thoughts, it took Harry a second to realize Louis had removed his lips and reattached them to the meat between his neck and shoulder. Harry felt his hips jerk up off against the wall and noticed Louis smile against his skin in return.  Where his thoughts had once been, they were now replaced with lust-tinted static. He let out a heavy moan as Louis administered a particularly toothy kiss.

Louis responded by pressing himself flush against Harry, pushing him further into the wall, as if he had anywhere else to go. He sought out Harry's fingers and entwined their hands, giving them a firm squeeze before lifting them away from Harry's side and pinning them near his head, Harry totally pliant in his grasp. Louis slid Harry's thigh between his own and ground forward and up, Harry's meaty thigh providing a delicious friction. Harry's chest rose and fell every time Louis rocked back and forth, and stuttered when his thick dick got caught in the crease of his hip. Harry's hands were itching to feel every part of Louis, but every time he'd try to lift his hands away from the wall, Louis was there to push them back. Eventually, Louis relented, but only to switch things up.

Louis sunk to his knees in front of Harry, his hands slowly following after him as they dragged down the material covering his torso and hips. Harry shifted his body weight into a more comfortable position, preparing himself for what was to come. Louis allowed himself another feel of the fabric before reaching out for Harry's left wrist, locking eyes as he did so, his brow furrowed into a questioning look. Harry reached out with his right hand, using his thumb to give Louis' cheek a rub, as well as dipping into the corner of his mouth. Satisfied that he had Harry's permission and full attention, Louis returned to Harry's wrist and lowered his lips to Harry's pulse point, giving it a kiss before tugging a bit of the flesh in between his teeth, moving his jaw back and forth before applying the bite and pressure that he wanted. He felt Harry's heart rate stumble at the same time while simultaneously inhaling a sharp breath, certainly not anticipating that from Louis. Louis hummed around the administered mark, pleased with Harry's response.

Letting go with a soft pop, Louis rubbed a thumb gently over the blossoming red bruise. Harry exhaled a shuddery breath, his dick having quickly swelled to full hardness. Louis hurriedly ducked under Harry's skirt to place a kiss to the middle of his stocking clad shaft before repositioning himself next to Harry's other wrist. More prepared this time around, Harry flexed and stretched his forearm muscles before Louis lowered his lips to the matching pulse point and repeated the same process as previously experienced, although this time Louis was even more nippy, his canines sharp and electrifying as the current rapidly entered through Harry's skin and traveled his entire bloodstream, from the tips of his ears to the ends of his toes; Louis was everywhere.

As soon as Louis' mark was complete, he returned to his spot in front of Harry's groin, placing his hands on Harry's thighs and mapping out the surface until he reached the waistband of his tights, settled around the small love handles on Harry's hips. Slowly dragging them down, Louis discovered a lacy pair of white hip huggers, the front half barely covering Harry's balls and the head of his cock peeking out to one side. That was when Louis noticed.

"Your legs are suspiciously smooth, Harold." Louis stated through a tiny grin as he looked back up towards Harry's face.

Harry half shrugged. "Yeah, I did some prepping before I came here. Makes putting things on easier, and I suppose taking them off. That a problem?"

_Fuck no. My dick is trying to twitch itself into outer space._

"I'll let you decide. Is there any other prepping that you did?" Louis' fingers wandered around to the back of Harry's panties, his fingers ghosting over the material there.

"No, but I'm sure that's about to change."

_You're damn right it is._

"As you wish."

Louis returned his gaze back to Harry's groin and licked his lips before mouthing at a lace covered ball, his spit soaking through the fabric. He continued as he moved to Harry's shaft, his tongue pushing and flicking to transfer as much sensation as possible through the lace. He then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his panties and slowly dragged them down, savouring the reveal of Harry's penis. He dragged both the panties and the tights down to Harry's ankles, taking care to remove them from each foot before recklessly flinging them across the room.

Flashing Harry a giggly smile, Louis placed his hand at the base of the shaft and his mouth on the head, giving his slit a couple of licks before letting the weight of Harry's head sit on his tongue and allowing his mouth to water and his spit to drool out of the corners of his mouth and on to Harry's length. He used the wetness to slide his hand up and down in a loose fist while removing the head from his mouth to take a deep breath before returning to it and giving it a few swirls and sucks, much like you would with a lolly. As he did so, Harry started to leak precome, Louis eager to catch every drop and have it coat his mouth. 

"I meant what I said earlier." Harry choked out.

Louis hummed halfway down his cock. "Hmm?"

"I want to fuck you so bad." Harry whined, writhing on his spot against the wall. "C-can I fuck your mouth?" He finished on a gasp.

A choir of angels went off in Louis' head. He quickly slurped off Harry's cock to respond.

"Absolutely. Jesus."

He repositioned himself on to his haunches, the heels of his boots digging into the backs of his thighs, but simply not caring enough to do anything about it. Harry guided his cock into Louis' mouth, Louis accepting it hungrily. Louis hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked on the head of Harry's cock paired with small bobbing movements, drawing out more of Harry's precome.

Harry reached out and touched Louis' chin, communicating with him to relax his jaw as Harry took over the rhythm. He started out slow, testing how far he could push himself into Louis, before picking things up, driving himself further and further down Louis' throat. Louis felt his eyes starting to prickle as his hands clenched harder around Harry's meaty thighs, his hands somehow finding a home there without him knowing. Harry placed a hand on the back of Louis' head, securing him in place as his other hand engulfed Louis' cheek, his thumb drifting to the front of Louis' throat to feel himself stretching there.

"Mmm" Louis moaned in approval.

Louis knead his hands up the backs of Harry's smooth thighs, the light sheen of sweat there assisting him until he reached the curve of his arse. He took a cheek in each hand, spreading them apart so his middle finger could rub up and down his shaven crack and hole.

" _Lou._ " Harry lowly growled. He stuttered and jerked all at once, his breaths becoming more and more shallow as he drew closer to climax.

"Fuck, I'm so close. Do you want me to stop?"

_Don't you fucking dare._

Louis furrowed his brows and pulled himself impossibly closer in response, his nose brushing between Harry's skin and costume.

It was when Louis started to press and massage around Harry's rim that Harry was sent over the edge. He started to lurch forward and buckle as he came down Louis' throat, steadying himself on Louis' shoulders. Louis took it all, inhaling sharply through his nose while squeezing Harry's arse harder, leaving big red hot marks that would last for a couple of hours.

When Harry felt like he was spent, he removed himself from Louis' mouth and finally slumped to the ground. Louis just chuckled at Harry's reaction.

"Don't be so dramatic, or else you'll give me an ego bigger than my bum, and that's saying something."

Harry just dryly laughed, still trying to catch his breath. "Want me to suck you off?"

"Oh, I have bigger plans than that, Harold." 

Louis stood up and removed his boots, still fully dressed. He then started on his trousers, removing each leg before kicking them off to the side. He repeated the same thing with his pants.

He went to remove his cloak, but was interrupted with a grunt from Harry, followed by "Leave it."

Louis quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Harry quickly nodded his head, standing to join him, reaching out pull Louis in by his waist so their groins were lined up.

"I wanna see you spread out on top of it when I ride that pretty cock of yours."

_You sure know how to seduce a man._

Louis smiled and took a step back and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him towards the bed.

Once the backs of Louis' knees connected with the bed, he sat down and pulled Harry into his lap, reuniting their lips. Harry pushed him onto his back, grinding down on Louis' groin. He broke their kiss apart to ask "Do you...is their any stuff around?"

"Check the nightstand?" Louis offered hopefully.

Harry reluctantly removed himself off of Louis to go check the stand. He pulled open a drawer and peered inside.

"Wow, Niall is a very thoughtful host." He said as he produced a box of condoms and a hardly used bottle of lube. Louis just shook his head in amusement.

"More like him and Zayn like to fuck in every room possible."

"Either way, we win."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Louis reached out to Harry. "Now come back to me."

Harry grinned dopily. "Yes, Your Highness."

He all but launched himself on top of Louis, using his weight to pin him to the bed. "How do you want me?"

_Locked up in this room for the next month. But we don't have that kind of time._

"Like this eventually. But lay back for me first."

Harry lifted himself off of Louis and settled back to the middle of the bed, his head propped up by the pillows there. Louis drank in the sight of him. "You look gorgeous, babe. All ready and willing for me."

Preening at the compliment, Harry slightly lifted his hips to invite Louis closer. Louis crawled up his body until he could kneel above him. "Wanna help me out?"

Harry licked his lips and nodded.

He took his index and middle fingers on his right hand and guided them into Harry's mouth, prompting him to suck and swirl until they were fully wet. Harry did not lack in enthusiasm, bobbing his head up and down, humming and moaning and coating every part of Louis' fingers before slipping them out of his mouth and gesturing towards his entrance. Louis flung his right leg back so he was kneeling parallel to Harry's body. He nudged Harry's legs apart a couple of inches before teasing his rim. Harry gave a soft needy whine, causing Louis to smirk.

"What do you need, baby?" Louis asked, tickling Harry's soft, pink flesh.

"Y-you." Harry gasped. "I need you in me. I wanna come again on your dick." Louis hummed approvingly.

"You've been so good for me baby." Louis started as he slowly pushed one finger past a ring of muscles. Harry's hands clenched the duvet into fists. "Look at you, you're so fucking obscene." He pushed his finger in deeper, wiggling it back and forth. "I could do this all day."

"Ngh." Harry gritted through his teeth.

Louis pulled his finger back. "What was that?"

"Nothing. D-don't stop."

Louis' eyes crinkled as he replaced one finger with two, scissoring them deeper, inch by inch. He watched with fascination as Harry's neck and chest developed a soft flush, the curls around his ears sticking to his skin with sweat.

Harry reached out and grabbed Louis' thigh, shooting him a look that said 'fuck me or else' whilst giving his thigh a squeeze to accentuate his point. Louis tried not to roll his eyes, but failed as he pulled out his fingers from Harry's hole.

Harry extended his hand out to Louis, urging him for a boost up. Louis took the same hand that a moment before had been deep inside his most sensitive spot and placed it in Harry's offered hand, giving a bit of a chuckle at Harry's down turned expression. Pulling Harry into a sitting position, they crawled around until their spots were switched, Louis lying in the middle of the bed and Harry knelt above him. He gave Louis a few tugs, happy to finally have his hands on him. Louis writhed beneath him, still painfully hard from the night's earlier activities.

Reaching out for the discarded box of condoms, Harry grabbed one and quickly removed it from its foil, setting it on Louis' lower stomach for the time being. He then took the bottle and flipped the cap open, pouring a generous amount into his palm. Shutting the cap closed, he dropped the bottle onto the floor before dipping his fingers into the lube in his palm, collecting about half as he reached behind himself and prepped himself further, using his other hand to slick up Louis' shaft. He smeared the lube all over and inside his rim until his fingers entered him fluidly and easily, Louis squeezing the base of his shaft to keep from coming too soon. Once he noticed how he was fucking himself on his fingers, Harry removed his hand, grabbed the condom, and unrolled it onto Louis' cock, using the remaining lube to slick him up once more.

Scooting himself up Louis' thighs and into position, Harry guided Louis' cock to his entrance, the head sliding effortlessly past the first ring of muscles. Moaning in unison while they adjusted, Harry continued to sink further down on Louis' shaft until he reached the base. Louis' breaths came higher and more shallow, his eyes shut tight as he absorbed every sensation of Harry's body, his thoughts a continuing string of expletives. Harry simply broke out into a smile, dimples and all, as he slowly began to rock back and forth.

Harry took in Louis' expression. "How are you feeling Lou?"

"Fucking...ugh. Like I've lost all concept of the English language." Harry let out a loud laugh as he rose an inch and slammed back down. " _Shiiiiiit._ " Louis hissed. "Keep doing that, for Christ's sake."

"Yeah?" Harry replied, lifting a hand to tuck a sweaty lock of hair behind his ear as his bounces picked up more rapidly. 

"Fuck yeah." He answered, planting his feet flat on the bed to leverage his hips up to match Harry's rhythm. "I want this to last forever, but I'm already ridiculously close, to be honest." 

"Good." Harry bent over and extended a hand to Louis' warm cheek. "Look at me."

Opening his eyes, Louis drank in the sight before him. He was immediately transfixed by the way the ruffles on Harry's skirt bounced every time he lifted up and sank back down on his cock, Harry's own erection peeking through the fabric. But more importantly, he admired the bliss written on Harry's face and the glow that emitted from his pores, the shiny sweat on his pale skin amplifying the glow that much more.

Louis' voice took on a tone of quiet reverence. "You're so beautiful, even more so like this."

"...Louis." Harry's rhythm faltered for a beat.

Louis quickly returned to the matter at hand. "Are you ready, love?"

Harry gave a nod and picked up his pace even further, squeezing his muscular walls on every lift. It was with one final squeeze that Louis whined high and loud in his throat, spilling inside the condom as he spastically bucked into Harry, riding out his climax as much as possible. Harry quickly followed, reaching down to give himself three firm tugs before shooting partly on Louis' stomach and partly on his skirt.

Harry slumped forward and rested his head underneath Louis' collarbone, willing his breathing to even out. Louis rolled them on to their sides and pulled out, grimacing at the sensation. They laid like that, eyelids half shut, until Louis started to feel too hot in his clothes and Harry couldn't ignore his bum any longer. Harry reluctantly untangled himself to go hunt down a toilet while Louis removed the rest of his outfit. He settled back in as he waited for Harry to return, willing himself to stay awake. When Harry finally returned, he also fully undressed so they were both skin on skin as Harry lifted the duvet and crawled inside.

Louis grinned as Harry started to leave feathery kisses on his skin. He arranged themselves so that both were curled around each other underneath the duvet, Louis with his right hand tucked underneath his head and the left draped over Harry's shoulders, Harry with both arms wrapped around Louis' waist.

Harry angled his head so it was nearer to Louis' ear when he asked, "So now what?"

"What do you mean? Now we sleep, if that's alright with you." Louis teased.

"Yeah of course. But I mean after that. I'd rather this not be a one night stand, if that's alright with you." He replied, his grin seeping into his voice, returning some of Louis' sass.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours just yet." He answered as he started twirling a ringlet around his finger. "We first need to focus on sneaking out of here in the morning undetected so we don't get roped into helping Niall clean this place."

Harry gave out a hearty laugh. "And then what?"

"Then we take a breather to freshen up, reconvene, and then I can get to take you on our second date, of course."

"I'm expecting to hear you sing. I haven't forgotten that."

_Christ._

"Sadly, I'm not surprised." Louis sighed exasperatedly. "Now sleep." He concluded, sliding further into the covers to highlight his statement.

Harry tucked his head back near Louis' collarbone and closed his eyes, more content than he had been at the start of the night. The last thing he remembered was tracing an outline of a sun on Louis' skin, mapping out each individual ray before succumbing to unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it, folks! Please please please leave a comment or suggestion or even a rant. I'll be happy if anybody decides to read this. XD
> 
> Or maybe this whole thing is terrible, idk.
> 
> You can find me at whitechimes.tumblr.com


End file.
